


hunger

by greenfelix (literallyepsilon)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Tokyo Ghoul AU, goddamn holy shit, i don't even know how to explain it, this is violent as hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 00:16:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6681820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literallyepsilon/pseuds/greenfelix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kenma lets his hunger get the best of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	hunger

**Author's Note:**

> this is violent as hell with eating and stuff I'm sorry

"Kenma, you're not healing."

Kenma's stomach growls, eyes lighting red, as his hunger overtakes him again. He hadn't a chance to kill for food in a while, and it had already been two months. Hinata was helping him best he could, but...

"Kenma. Kenma, eat." 

A pale arm forces it's way in front of him, trembling with barely concealed fear, and Kenma drools, saliva dripping down his chin. 

Meat. 

Meat.

Meat. 

He grabs the offering and sinks his teeth into it, ripping at the flesh, and ignoring the shrill cry from whoever he was eating. 

And then it was a blur, tearing into flesh and not hearing the screaming and crying, pleaded begs of "Kenma, Kenma stop, it's enough it's enough, Kenma stop, it hurts it hurts Kenma Kenma KENMA - "

It was only when Kenma was shoved off his prey by a sharp blow of a kagune he comes back to himself, to taste blood between his teeth and his hunger more than sated -

and Hinata, with an arm hanging on barely by the flesh, fear in his eyes and tears down his cheeks, and blood collecting in his mouth, dribbling down his chin and into a steady puddle beneath him. 

Daichi was there. He gently pressed his lips to Hinata's ear, telling him what they have to do to fix it, and apologises in advance, and then Daichi bites at the excess flesh, removing the arm completely. 

Hinata _yells,_ and his voice was rasped and full of agony, and then he passes out, eyes rolling back in his head as he did. 

Daichi throws the arm at Kenma's feet, and Kenma, like the starving ghoul he is, picks it up, staring at the state of the arm he had happily eaten. 

The bones were broken. It was almost broken clean off from that torso, and Kenma was shaking as he stares at the arm of his _best friend,_ the person he cares most for, eaten clean off.

And it was _his_ fault.

"I didn't - I didn't - "  
"I'm taking him home." Daichi says, and Kenma shakes. "Think about what you've done."

Daichi picks Hinata up and walks off, and Kenma stares at the arm again, whispering apologies again.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry


End file.
